


Blinded

by Kelpiejz



Series: Plagg's Cheese Club [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, clumsy marinette, crush - if you squint, glasses!, less cheese than last time, plagg gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpiejz/pseuds/Kelpiejz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Adrien tries to keep Marinette from hurting herself. It does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

About a week after the incident with Le Fromagier, Adrien had been getting more and more worried about Marinette. She seemed to be constantly stumbling over her own feet, crashing into walls, poles and even other people.

“Plagg, are you getting worried about her?” The kwami had been oddly silent regarding this matter. He frowned and scratched his head.

“To be completely honest, I still think that girl needs more cheese in her life. Cheese is the solution to every problem.”

Adrien groaned. When would Plagg learn?  
“I think that the last thing she needs is more cheese. Do you remember how well that went for us last week?”

“Oh do I ever.” Plagg said, “It tasted amazing.”

“Plagg!” Adrien groaned. “Paris was nearly buried in cheese! We all could have died.”

“I know. I was already in heaven. So much cheese… I could die just thinking about it…” The kwami started drooling.

Adrien rolled his eyes and swore to ignore the cheese obsessed kwami. All this talk about cheese was going to kill all of his brain cells.

“Adrien. You need to go to school in fifteen minutes.” came Nathalie’s muffled voice from the other side of his bedroom door.

“Alright. I’m coming.” He got up from his chair and grabbed his bag. “Come on you cheese brain. We have to go.”  
______________________________________

Adrien stayed silent the entire car ride to Collège Francoise-Dupont. When the Gorilla parked in front of the steps, he thanked the man and got out.

“Hey Adrien!” called Nino while waving.

“Hey. Just wondering, why were you and Alya laughing so hard the other day? When I asked you about Marinette’s vision. I personally don’t think it’s very funny. She could trip off a bridge or something and… and die!” Adrien’s voice rose to almost a yell, but he quieted down to a whisper when people began to stare. “Don’t tell me you aren’t worried about her!”

Nino chuckled and smiled. “You should tell her yourself. She’s probably more likely to listen to you than me.”

Adrien shrugged. “She just seems to be worse when I’m around. I consider her a friend, I don’t want to cause her to get hurt.”

“Maybe it’s those model teeth of yours that blind her when you smile.”

Adrien instantly stopped smiling. “Do you seriously think that? Oh god, I need to stop smiling around her. What if I cause her to trip off a bridge and die!?”

He stopped for a minute and was struck with a realization. “I would never be able to face her parents again! And, and, I would feel so guilty going to her funeral! I have to fix this before she dies!”

“Alright, whose funeral? And before who dies? Goodness Adrien, are you planning on murdering someone?”

“God, no. I’m trying to save Marinette’s life!”

He turned and saw Alya standing there with an amused smirk on her face. “Saving her life? I didn’t know her life was ever in danger.”

“According to Nino, my ‘model smile’ blinds her and she can’t see straight. I think I’m going to end up killing her someday.”

Alya snorted. “Oh boy.” she whistled and winked at Nino. “Maybe we need to ask Ladybug and Chat Noir to keep tabs on her so you don’t end up killing her with your smile, Agreste.”

Adrien smiled. “That’s it! Thanks Alya!” With that, he took off running.

He darted into the boy’s washroom and made sure there was no one else in there.

“Plagg!” he hissed. “Chat Noir! We can keep an eye on her then! And if she ends up tripping into oncoming traffic, we could save her. I mean, Ladybug had me protect her before during the Evillustrator incident, so she already knows that we know each other. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me keeping tabs on her friend.”

“I say just give her cheese. It would be quicker and much easier.” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. “And then we can have our cheese lovers club meetings on Saturdays at four.”

Adrien smiled brightly, but then corrected himself and tried to practice keeping a straight face while looking in the mirror.

“I just have to remember not to smile. I can handle that much.” He smirked into the mirror and then set off to class.

He sat down and kept his face as neutral as he could as he saw Alya and Nino walk in, hand in hand. They looked at him and he could see the laughter dancing in their eyes.

“What are you doing?” Nino asked amused. “Aren’t you going to give us a smile?” Adrien looked alarmed and shook his head with a frown.

“Nope. No smiling today. I have to do my best to try and keep Marinette safe.”

Alya and Nino chuckled, but were nearly run over by Chloe.

“Adrikins! Please, please give me a beautiful smile of yours! Why would you choose to not smile? Did Marinette force you into not sharing your smile with the world? Ooh, when my father hears about this…” she fumed. “Here, let me give you a kiss to feel better.”

Chloe leaned in and puckered her lips. Adrien grimaced and frantically tried to get away.

“Thanks for your concern Chlo, but I’m really fine. Besides class is starting, you should go sit down.” he reasoned.

“Fine, but I’ll see you after class.” she turned and blew him a kiss before strutting off to her seat.

“Yeah…”

“Oh, Marinette! You made it on time today!” Alya called.

“Yeah, I did.” she smiled sweetly and entered the class. Adrien couldn’t help it.

He smiled at her.

And within a second, she had collapsed on the floor.

He frowned. Maybe the model smile did have something to do with it.

(And he blew the no smiling rule, he later recalled. But vaguely he thought that it was worth it.)  
______________________________________

During physics, Adrien could hear Marinette and Alya whispering behind him. He couldn’t catch that much, but he did hear his name being mentioned. A lot. And to be honest, it kind of scared him.

“Nino.”

“Yeah?”

“I failed already.”

“But you’re amazing at physics.”

“No, not that. The not smiling plan.” he frowned. “I smiled at her earlier. She could have gotten hurt, and it would have been all my fault.”

“Don’t worry Adrien. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks. I hope I will.”

He went back to his work, but wasn’t focused at all. He was instead thinking of things that he could do to fix the problem.

(Mme. Mendeliev yelled at him for being unfocused. He didn’t even hear her yell at his face.)

(And when he turned around to apologize to Marinette, he still had that daydreamy smile. She turned bright red, stammered and her head audibly hit the desk.)  
______________________________________

At lunch, he had another photoshoot to do. It was for his father’s fall line, and the photographer wanted dreamy.

“Alright, your mama’s brought you a plate of spaghetti with the most amazing toppings you have ever seen. Dreamy! You want to make your mama swoon!”

Adrien tried a few poses.

“No! You need to smile! The girls love the smiles!”

Adrien frowned. He recalled a conversation he had with Plagg in the car.

_**Adrien sat in the limo and looked wistfully out the window. “Plagg? Do you think that not smiling at her did anything at all?”** _

_**Plagg shrugged. “Well, you didn’t even last five minutes. You messed up. You smiled at her. Her head went thunk. What more do you want?”** _

_**“Thunk. You just said her head went thunk. Did I do it again?” he panicked.** _

_**“Yeah. I knew I should have betted you all the cheese for the cheese lovers club that you wouldn’t last the whole day.”** _

_**“This has nothing to do with your cheese club, Plagg! Do you have any idea what I could have done?”** _

_**“Uh, given her some cheese and said sorry?”** _

_**“I could have given her a concussion, or cracked her skull! What good would cheese be if she was dead?”** _

_**“She would come back for cheese. I’m sure of it. I wouldn't recognise her as a member of the cheese club otherwise.”** _

_**Adrien ignored him. His mind was rushing. What if it was secondhand? He knew that there was posters and billboards of him modeling. But he was smiling in almost all of them. That made him panic.** _

_**“What if my smile in advertisements affects her just as badly?”** _

He had made up his mind then and there to not smile during that day’s photoshoot. He didn’t want to doom her just because his smile was on a billboard.

The photographer groaned. “Adrien, you need to smile! You need the ladies to fall to the floor-”

“No!” he interjected. “Anything but that!”

“What? What do you mean?” the man asked.

“Falling. I can’t let anyone get hurt because I smiled.” he looked down at his feet and frowned.

(Just the thought of it hurt. What would his photographer say if he knew that just by him smiling, he might kill a classmate?)

“No! Stay there! That’s magnifico! Like the spaghetti has just rejected you!”

There were clicks and flashes galore.

(He regretted to say that he didn’t even notice. Only once the photographer had declared that he was done did he zone back in.)  
______________________________________

He had grabbed lunch at some greek place, and was on a video call with his father.

“I heard that you didn’t smile once during today’s photoshoot.”

“Yes, father.”

“I expect better from you for next time.”

“Yes. I understand.”

Gabriel Agreste hung up. Adrien sighed, grabbed his food and went to go eat in a park.

“Oh man, your dad really needs to eat more cheese. A little bit would surely do his mood wonders.”

“It’s my dad. Nothing will ever change him.”

“Maybe he should have an honourary membership for the cheese club.”

“I don’t think that would help matters at all.” Adrien sighed. “But I’m not worried about that for now. I guess the no smiling plan was a bust.”

“Because her head went thunk?”

“Yes, Plagg. Because Marinette’s head went thunk. I just need to find some other way of helping her. I can check with my Lady about the Chat Noir plan tonight on patrol, but maybe having another plan B might be a good idea.”

“Hmm… Didn’t you and your friend… Um… Nono was it? Discuss something in class last week?”

“It’s Nino.” Adrien thought for a minute. “Oh yeah, we were discussing Marinette's vision! Glasses! Thanks Plagg! You’re a genius!”

“Great. I’ll accept my payment in camembert.”

Adrien ignored him and stuffed Plagg back into his bag before heading back to school with a new idea in his head.  
_____________________________

Adrien ran up the stairs and dashed towards his classroom door. He stopped just outside, composed himself and then entered the room.

“Hey Nino.” Adrien said after sitting down beside his best friend. “Do you remember what we were talking about the other week?”

“If it’s the Ladybug being Mylène idea, it’s obviously false, the Marinette needing glasses-”

“So you do remember! Is there any way I could talk to her parents about it? I mean, I don’t really want her to know yet.”

“Didn’t you go to her house for the gaming tournament? I’m sure her parents would recognize you. Besides, if you are a gentleman, then you should have no problem.”

“Aren’t I always a gentleman?” he asked confused.

“You have to be suave, like, Chat Noir suave.” Nono smirked.

“Right. Suave like Chat Noir.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, dude! Parents love that kind of thing! They’ll adore you man.”

“If you say so…”

Just then, Alya and Marinette walked in. He tried to resist, he really did, but he couldn’t. He smiled at them.

(In hindsight, he really didn’t try at all.)

“Good afternoon.” Marinette promptly squeaked and stared at her feet. Alya was nudging at her shoulder good-naturedly before making her way to their desk. She took a few steps to follow Alya, but stumbled and ended up nearly in Adrien’s lap and flung over the desk.

In that instant, Adrien mused, her face could have put a tomato to shame. She fumbled for words and eventually ended up pushing against his chest to right herself. With an awkward smile, he offered an arm to help her steady herself.

Babbling incoherently, she looked back at her feet and walked up to Alya’s gentle teasing. He smiled awkwardly, but restrained his chuckles.

This was getting serious.  
_______________________________

Later that night, Adrien sat with Plagg and made a game plan for confronting Marinette's parents over the weekend.

“I knew I should have worked up the courage to do something sooner.”

“Why do you say that? She seemed just fine to me.”

“She vaulted over my desk! Is that fine? What if she had landed face-first on the bench instead of having me to cushion her landing? She might have broken her nose!”

“So?” Plagg gulped down another piece of cheese. “Just bring her cheese when she’s in the hospital. Or let her stay here and we can have our top-secret cheese club meetings while you’re going to school and getting bored out of your skull. Whatever works.”

Adrien groaned. “Plagg, you know I can’t do that. What if an Akuma attacks while you’re having your ‘top-secret cheese club meetings’ and Ladybug has to fight all on her own, and gets hurt because I’m not there to protect her, and ends up revealing her identity to the world or even dies!? Plagg, are you serious!?”

Plagg smirked as best he could with a mouthful of cheese. “It sounds to me that you panic over Ladybug the same way you panic over that Marinette girl.”

Adrien’s brain rebooted.

“I wouldn't worry about Ladybug, Tikki wouldn't let anything happen to her. Besides, she seems to do fine without you. Remember last week?”

Adrien zoned back in. “If I recall, who was the reason I couldn’t be there again?”

“Who was the one who saved the day?”

“All you did was eat cheese. I would have been so much more heroic than that! Come on Plagg, at least you could try and make me look cool in front of Ladybug!”

“But you never look cool. So there's no point.”

“Thank you so much Plagg. Just what I needed to hear.” Adrien deadpanned.

“You’re very welcome. Just leave me out of all of your mushy human mating rituals and stuff, alright?”

“Fine, fine. So about the game plan, maybe after fencing, piano and Chi- **_What do you mean mating rituals!?_** ”

“So, game plan?”

“Don’t you dare try and get out of this one! What the heck Plagg!? Are you crazy?”

“That’s still up for debate.” Plagg said sagely.

“I would deprive you of cheese if I didn’t need your input for this.” Adrien muttered.

“You wouldn't dare!” Plagg hissed.

The look on Adrien’s face just screamed ‘Try me.’  
___________________________

Taking a deep breath, Adrien snuck out of the school’s back door. He peered around the corner and tried to formulate a way to get across the street and into the bakery without the Gorilla noticing.

“I really should have thought this through better.” he mused as he eyed the silver car.

“Well, you can’t blame me. I have nothing to do with this.” came a slightly muffled voice from inside his jacket before he floated out.

“I did ask you, remember?”

“Yes, but you tried to deprive me of my sweet camembert! I’m warning you, try that again and Marinette and I will scorn you and your children’s children's children's children for generations!”

“How would you even live that long?” Adrien asked exasperatedly.

“I’m an immortal kwami. How else?”

“And Marinette?”

“Her spirit will live on for as long as I love cheese. The two of us will keep the cheese club running until, well, forever!” Plagg gave Adrien the stink eye. “And you’re not invited.”

“You seem to be insinuating that I’ll outlive her.”

“At the rate this is going, it sure seems that way.”

Adrien pushed the kwami back into his jacket, and hightailed across the street. He darted into the bakery and nearly crashed into the hulking form of Marinette's father.

“Slow down son! You must be really hungry.” the man chuckled.

“I’m sorry, I was just-”

“Would you like anything?” Marinette's mother asked kindly.

Adrien thought for a few seconds.

‘The dietician can kill me later.’

“A croissant and a cookie please.” Adrien reached for his wallet before she motioned for him to stop.

“But-”

“It’s on the house.”

Adrien was shocked. “Um, thanks?”

“No problem dear, anything for a friend of Marinette's.” she smiled.

“Oh, could I speak to you and your husband by any chance?”

She looked at her husband and nodded.

“Alright, come this way. We’ll be over in a minute.”

“Thank you Mrs. Cheng.”

“Call me Sabine. You don’t have to be so formal.”

With a smile Adrien walked into the livingroom of the Dupain-Cheng household. He sat down on a couch and looked around. It hadn’t changed much from the times he had been there before, but then he hadn’t had the time to really appreciate the sense of home and family and love that their place exuded.

A few minutes later, Marinette's father came and sat down with him.

“Before you ask, call me Tom.” he said.

“Alright, Tom. I wanted to ask you and Sabine something concerning Marinette.” Tom simply sat there with an eager look on his face. Sabine walked in and set some tea out on the table.

“About our daughter?” she asked. Tom looked at his wife with a sly smile.

“Honey, do we need to start wedding preparations?” Sabine smiled back at him.

“I don’t know dear.” They looked at Adrien and he could swear that there was a dangerous gleam in their eyes. He gulped and nearly lost his nerve until Plagg nearly bit him.

“No! Um, I mean, that’s not what this is about.” he took a breath to compose himself. “It’s just that I’ve noticed that she often runs into things, trips or hurts herself. I just wanted to know if you had ever thought about getting her glasses.”

“We’ve never really thought about it before. But we appreciate the concern. Adrien, right?”

“Yes!”

Tom smiled at him. “We’ll look into it. Would you like to help us with this? I think having someone like you at the appointment would help with her nerves.” The last sentence was said as if there was some kind of inside joke that he didn’t get. Plagg snickered from inside Adrien’s jacket.

“As long as you’d be comfortable with it, I can try and find a time that works with my schedule. Here,” he grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote down a string of numbers. “My cell number, so you can get in contact with me. But please, don’t tell her that I’m coming. I kind of want it to be a surprise. Is that alright?”

“Of course.” Tom smiled and held out a hand.

Passing the napkin into Tom’s waiting hands and Tom doing the same with another napkin with his number on it, he glanced out the window towards the school and saw the car still waiting for him to come out of the building.

‘Now, for sneaking back in so I can say I was too busy studying in the library to notice the time. Hopefully there won’t be any repercussions…’ he thought as he pushed the curtains aside to get a better idea of his ‘escape route’. Sabine put a gentle hand on his shoulder and sat him back down on the couch.

“Is anything wrong? You seem to be anxious…” she said in a concerned tone. He shook his head and smiled brightly at her.

(The first completely voluntary one of the day.)

“Nothing, just trying to figure out how I can get over to the school without being seen.” He bit his lip slightly.

“Well, I can walk you over.” Tom said gently. “If you need somewhere to hide, I’m sure I’ve got enough muscles for you to hide behind.” He flexed as if to show off and began to pose in a very silly manner.

Sabine playfully smacked him on the arm. “Dear!” she lightly scolded, but they all knew she wasn’t serious. She was laughing.

Adrien laughed along and felt free for the first time in ages as Adrien and not as Chat Noir.

He could hear Plagg’s muted whisper over his own laughter. “Kid, these people are keepers. Dig in your claws and don’t let them go.”

“Yeah, I know.” Adrien replied with a gentle smile that he knew Plagg saw even from inside his jacket.  
_____________________________________________________________

Adrien had returned to the Gorilla and the car with Tom’s help.

(He hadn’t believed that Tom was serious. He totally was.)

“Thanks Tom, I hope we can talk about this a bit more.”

“Of course! Don’t worry, Sabine will make sure to call. If you ever need anything, just drop by! You’re always welcome in our house.”

Smiling, Adrien shuffled into the backseat and the Gorilla shut the door. The car pulled away and Tom waved after it. Adrien waved back and then settled and began thinking on how he was going to propose the protection idea to his Lady. Of course, he couldn’t make it seem as if he was betraying her and had given his heart to his kind classmate. As if that would ever happen!

When he arrived at home, he rushed to his bedroom to go stare at the Ladyblog and imagine different ways to talk to her. He envisioned three scenarios.

_Scenario 1: Best Case Scenario_   
_He would walk up, as suave as he could be, and get into their normal routine of playful banter._

_“My Lady, you are paw-sitively radiant tonight. I know you missed me, but I have something very important to discuss with you.”_

_She would look at him with those enthralling eyes full of stars and speak. “What is it, Chaton?”_

_“There is a civilian girl, the one you had me protect from the Evillustrator, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Someone tipped me off that they are worried for her safety, so I was wondering if we could keep an eye on her? Paw-lease?” Of course, he would slip in as many puns as he could._

_Ladybug would raise a hand thoughtfully to her chin. “Well, Chaton, I understand. Thank you so much for letting me know. Let’s keep her safe, alright? Together.”_

_And then they would ride off into the sunset on his staff and get married in Fiji and live in a house by the beach, have 3 wonderful children (named Céline, Marie and Hugo) and a cat._

All in all, the perfect scenario. But then there was the second one.

_Scenario 2: Worst Case Scenario_

Ladybug had died before he could talk to her. Marinette walked off the Eiffel Tower or something and died. He had totally failed, and Plagg would alternate between laughing and crying. Laughing at Adrien’s misery and crying at the impossibility that was now the cheese club.

Yeah, he didn’t really want that one. And last but not least, scenario three.

_Scenario 3: The What The Heck Scenario_

_He would walk up and ask the same thing as in Scenario 1. But she would look at him wide eyed and laugh right in his face. She would push him off the Eiffel Tower and look at him like he was crazy._

_Then she would detransform (which, mind you, he wouldn’t mind in any other situation) and he would see, as he’s falling, the face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng looking back at him._

_And then he would probably forget to pull out his staff and save himself. So he would go splat on the ground._

_So no more Adrien Agreste. At least all of his fans would mourn his unexpected demise. Would Ladybug/Marinette(?) cry at his funeral? He surely hoped so._

Well that got depressing fast. When he vocalised these ideas to Plagg, at least they agreed on one thing. Plagg would hate to never have the cheese club.

With his mind being mostly reassured, (It was a 1 in 3 chance, that was great!) he went down for dinner and was highly anticipating going to meet His Lady for patrol that night.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops and let out a whoop of joy. In the distance he saw a flash of red and leapt towards it. Ladybug was waiting for him.

“Hello there kitty cat.” She said with a smile.

“Good evening M’Lady.” He tried to kiss her hand, but she pushed him aside. He sighed before continuing. “There was actually something I paw-sitively wanted to discuss with you before we went on paw-trol.” The puns would be what would make her listen, right? Puns are awesome!

“What is it?” Ladybug asked, trying her best to hide a grimace.

‘Alright Adrien, keep it cool. You can do this.’ he thought as reassurance. “Well, M’Lady, there was something that has recently been brought to my attention. It’s about a civilian, actually. Is it alright if we pay special attention to a certain one?”

“Are they being targeted by akuma? If it’s Chloe, then no. You can do that on your own.” She glared off into the distance.

“No, actually. They just seem to be putting themselves in danger fairly often, and a, um, friend of theirs asked me to help keep an eye on them.”

Ladybug looked thoughtful. “Well, it’s up to you kitty. You do whatever you want, really.”

His smile widened. This was going so well! Now all he needed for it to be a perfect night was the Fiji wedding.

“Of course M’Lady!” She smiled gently at him.

“Now, kitty, let’s get to patrolling now. You can go protect this charge of yours after.”

And with that, they leapt off into the night.  
__________________________________________________________________

Later that evening, Chat Noir made his way towards the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. He knew that at the top of the tower, there was a clumsy princess for him to protect. He had a large smile on his face.

(Of course, he could almost hear Plagg’s protests about his unrealistic imagination. But hey, when you’ve been locked up in a house for most of your life, you have to let the boy dream.)

And so he sat there, on her balcony until the night grew too cold for him. With one last fleeting glance towards her closed window, he left. He was close enough that he could be there to save her like a knight in shining black leather if anything happened, but he was also far enough away that she wouldn’t notice him subtly keeping an eye on her. It would be his way of protecting her until the problem itself was solved.

Once he arrived back at home, Plagg began to lecture him.

“Kid, what do I always say about staying transformed? A cat needs his cheese you know! And I really hope you don’t make a habit of this!”

“What do you mean Plagg? I’m only going to check on her once a night! That’s not obsessive, right? I’m not, like, stalking her or anything? But I guess I am with her all day as Adrien… Would that count as stalking? Isn’t it not stalking as long as no one knows?”

“Oh, I really don’t care about your human problems. As long as I get my cheese. If you ever visit her once without a whole wheel of my precious camembert, I will never let you see her again.”

“You can’t do that!” Adrien said triumphantly, “I go to school with her.”

“Then I’ll make sure to embarrass you so much that you can’t look at her again, reveal your secret stalkerish tendencies, and probably you identity while I’m at it, to her and make her hate you or get you in so much trouble you’ll get pulled out of school. Take your pick.” Plagg smirked with a glint in his eye.

“No… Why would you do that!?” Adrien began freaking out.

“”I’m bad luck incarnate, why do you think?”

“Alright, alright, fine. Just, just don’t do anything drastic. Ok? Capisce? We good?”

“We’re good, just don’t forget the cheese.”  
______________________________________________________________________

The next week, he checked his schedule once more. It had some time open that evening. He turned the tablet off and then back on again, just to make sure it wasn’t a glitch (like the last time) and that he really did have time to organize a meeting with the Dupain-Chengs. Pulling out the napkin from the first meeting, he quickly dialed the number.

It rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hello? Is this Adrien?” It was Sabine.

“Yes, I actually have time this evening, so if you don’t mind..”

“Of course not! I’ll make sure Marinette has nothing going on so we can get those worries of yours sorted out.”

“Thank you Mme. Du- I mean, Sabine. Where should I meet you?”

“Hm, could you meet us at the optometrist’s office? The address is…”

“Of course. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Adrien. We’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Alright, bye.”

Adrien hung up and shot a smile down to Plagg, who simply rolled his eyes.

“Just give the girl some cheese. Doesn’t it help cure bad eyesight?”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t.” Adrien retorted skeptically.

“Well, then you’ve been taught wrong. Don’t you think I would have learned something relating to cheese in all my years?”

“I still don’t think that’ll help.” Adrien sighed and began to pack up all his stuff so he could go to school on time. Hopefully, he wouldn’t make the same mistake that he had been making all week.

(Once again, he would try _**and fail**_ to not cause poor Marinette to hurt herself.)  
_______________________________________________________________________

That evening, he rushed to get to the optometrist’s office to meet up with the Dupain-Cheng family. He had been in such a rush that he forgot about the Gorilla who could have driven him there. Oh well.

“Plagg, could you stop eating that cheese so loudly? It’s distracting.” Adrien nearly hissed through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re the only one who could hear it anyways.” And then Plagg gulped down a whole wheel of cheese.

Sighing and returning his attention to the street he was crossing, Adrien began to run until he found the street he was looking for. Then all that was left was to find the right address.

“Where is it..” He muttered under his breath.

“How about the place with the big sign of an eye?” Plagg offered sarcastically.

“Oh, thanks.”

“You just owe me more cheese now.”

“Fine, fine.”

He opened the door and saw Tom and Sabine waiting.

“Hello Adrien.” Sabine said. “Marinette is getting checked now. Would you like to look at some glasses?” she asked.

“Sure! If I can help, then I will.” He began looking around and trying to decide which one would look the best on her, if she did need them.

He was in the middle of trying to decide between a red pair and a black one, when Sabine gasped and nudged his shoulder.

“She’s here.”

He turned around and saw her giving her father a hug.

“So? Do you need glasses?” Tom asked.

“Well, my eyesight in one eye is worse than the other... So it’s more up to us, really.”

“Well, what about these ones?” Adrien asked holding up the red and black pairs.

Marinette spun around, reddened and tripped over her own two feet.

The secretary looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “I think she needs it, if that’s how she is everyday.”

“Are.. you okay?” Adrien asked in a concerned tone.

“Yeah, ok m’I, I k, no, I’m okay.” She spluttered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

She slowly rose to her feet and looked at the two pairs that Adrien held. Her parents urged her to try them on and decide.

“The black one please. I don’t really like the red.” Adrien handed her the black one and put back the red.

  _‘Darn, I think she would have looked awesome with the red. Oh well.’_

She put them on and he had to admit in his head that she looked cute.

“Wow, Marinette! Those look cute on you!” He said with a large smile. Or, not so in his head. Plagg snickered.

“R-really? You think so?” He nodded enthusiastically. “Mom? Dad?” They smiled as well.

“I guess it’s these ones.” she smiled.

Her parents took them up to the secretary and they were told when they had to come pick them up.

___________________________________________________________________________

The day Marinette came to school wearing the glasses for the first time, everyone (but Chloe) was complimenting her.

“Girl! Now Adrien is the only one not in our glasses club!” Alya cheered while high fiving Nino.

From somewhere deep inside Adrien’s bag, Plagg hissed.

“If they think that this phony ‘glasses club’ can take her away from our cheese club, so help them, I’m not the god of bad luck and destruction for nothing…”

“Thanks Alya!”

“Those are so cute! Did your mom pick them out for you?”

“I did actually.” Adrien cut in.

Alya smirked and pulled Marinette over to a corner. She squeaked in surprise.

“So, picking out glasses for her, are we? You move fast, man.” Nino nudged Adrien’s arm.

“What? I just thought that they would look good.” Nino just shook his head.

“You are so oblivious…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I said nothing.”

Adrien frowned, but gave it up with a sigh.  
_______________________________________________________________

In the end, she still tripped whenever she saw him, and according to some of their other classmates, even when he wasn’t around to blind her.

When he asked Alya however, she simply laughed.

“Adrien, you still blind her even when you aren’t there. If you forgot, there is like, a piece of something that you chose attached to her face, remember?”

His eyes widened.

“Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> About Plagg's cheese talk, it is actually true. Cheese will actually improve your eyesight. The more you know.
> 
> Let me know if you want another installment in this series!


End file.
